U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,745 in the related art discloses a technology in which when an accommodating part is joined to a container spout part, and the upper side of the accommodating part is pressed with a hand, a different type of material stored in a storage space disposed in the accommodating part falls into a container and undergoes a mixing process. According to another technology, after a cover of a main body including a discharge member is opened, and a cartridge type accommodating part is put in the main body, when the main body is rotated, a different type of material accommodated in the cartridge type accommodating part falls into a container and undergoes a mixing process.
According to another technology, when a partially removed main body is rotated, a storage space of an accommodating device coupled to a container spoilt part is opened.